Nowadays, since the fingerprint identification technology has a low cost and achieves a high precision, fingerprint acquisition apparatuses are widely applied to mobile phones, tablet computers and the like electrode devices, and also applied to door admission and departure and the like scenarios. Fingerprint acquisition apparatuses give great convenience and high security assurance to people's life. However, during practice of the present invention, the inventors have found that the existing technology at least has the following problems.
At present, capacitive fingerprint acquisition apparatuses are standard configurations for smart phones. However, when a fingerprint of a user needs to be acquired, generally the user needs to firstly press his or her finger onto a corresponding fingerprint acquisition apparatus, and then the fingerprint acquisition apparatus starts activating a fingerprint sensor, and proceeds with fingerprint scanning, fingerprint image matching and the like operations. From the moment when the finger is pressed on the fingerprint acquisition apparatus, the user needs to wait for a period of time and maintains the press state until the fingerprint acquisition is completed. Apparently, the fingerprint acquisition apparatus has a low sensitivity, fingerprint acquisition needs to take long, and thus user experience is poor.